


A colourful doctor

by NCSP



Series: Something to tell you [3]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Fluff and Humor, FrostIron - Freeform, Humor, IronFrost - Freeform, M/M, Mpreg, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 02:24:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14760825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NCSP/pseuds/NCSP
Summary: Tony has managed to convince Loki to see a doctor, but has duly omitted the name





	A colourful doctor

Tony had partially lied.

The person he had in mind knew what jotuns were, but he was sure he didn’t have the same prejudices the Asgardians had toward Loki.

After all, even this doctor wasn’t new to changing colour.

The problem had been bringing Loki and Bruce in the same room.

He had had to lie to the both of them, because otherwise he would’ve never been able to convince neither of them to join him in that venture.

It hadn’t been hard, though. Bruce had agreed to have a cup of coffee with him at the Tower, and convincing Loki to spend some time together was never difficult; he seemed to follow Tony around like a puppy, as if letting him out of his sight meant losing him forever.

“Why don’t you come down to the lab with me for once? You’ve never set foot in there.”

“That’s you place,” Loki answered, lazily looking up from his book.

“Yes, and I’m going there now since it’s been almost a week from the last time I’ve been there. And no, that’s not a reproach or whichever idiot thought of abandonment you’re having right now.”

Tony reading his mind was becoming annoying.

In the laboratory, though? That was the genius’ sancta sanctorum. Loki might not respect Tony’s desire not to be thrown out of a window, but his privacy yes, absolutely.

He was a very reserved person himself and he had never wanted someone into his library.

Or maybe he hadn’t met Tony yet.

Loki kept wondering if he would’ve ever brought Tony to Asgard to show him around, already planning a tour that would’ve allowed them to avoid any undesired encounter, when his distracted eyes landed on one of the last people Loki wanted to see.

“Loki?”

“I have to get out of here,” Loki turned abruptly around in order to get to the elevator and have a fair chance of survival, but he crushed against Tony, “Get out of the way.”

“Easy, Snowflake, there’s nothing to be worried about.”

“Have you become blind?”

“No, I called Bruce.”

“Do you want the baby dead?” He started wrestling to get out of Tony’s grasp, and he would’ve succeeded hadn’t he heard Bruce’s voice.

“Baby?”

“Yes, don’t turn green,” since Tony didn’t seem likely to let go of him he turned around, using the billionaire as his human shield.

“Seriously, Lokes?” Tony chuckled, his hands sliding down Loki’s arms and finally letting him free.

“You called him, right? You die first.”

“I’ve invited Bruce, not Hulk.”

“No difference, really.”

“Tony, you have one minute to explain before Hulk joins us.”

“See?” Loki pointed out, being blocked once again by Tony’s hand on his wrist.

“Both of you: calm down. Nobody is going to hurt anyone, okay? No green allowed in here, neither magical nor from gamma rays.”

“Thank the Norns there are no windows in here.”

Bruce took two deep breaths to control himself, “Forty seconds.”

“Loki lives here, no need to be alarmed by his presence.”

“The two of you…?”

“Yep,” Tony grinned.

“Oh, for heaven’s sake, Tony!”

Loki snorted at the scientist.

“Before starting lecturing me on how it isn’t considered a good idea to invite in your bed the person who has tried to kill you – yes, I know, Reindeer Games, later,” he prevented Loki’s protest, “You should do me a favour.”

“Not calling the Department of Defense?”

“Beside that. We could truly use your help. For a certain matter.”

“You meant him?” Loki blurted out, “No, no way. I might as well have gone to Asgard then,” he made to leave but Tony was still keeping him close by the wrist.

“It’s not like we have that much choice, Lokes.”

“I told you: I can do it myself,” he growled, “I would’ve never agreed if I’d known you were thinking to someone who would very gladly see me dead at his own hands.”

“Hey, lovebirds, include me in this conversation.”

“You won’t get anywhere near my child,” Loki sneered, taking a step back and tearing his arm from Tony’s grasp.

“Child?” Bruce asked with a bewildered stare.

“That’s why I called you, Bruce.”

“There was no need though, you may leave.”

“Loki, shut up.”

“Child?” Bruce repeated, not really sure he was grasping the concept.

“A child I’d really like to see alive in seven months, so get away from me.”

Bruce stared at them for a few moments more, then he bursted out laughing, getting an offended glare from Loki.

“Nice prank, Tony, really nice. How did you manage to convince him to play ball?”

“That’s not a prank, Bruce. I’d like you to check if the baby’s alright. Loki can do it with his magic, but I’d like to hear the opinion of a human doctor too. Do you want to sit down?” He asked when he noticed his friend getting paler.

Bruce only nodded, accepting Tony’s help to reach the sofa.

°How is it even possible?”

“Loki could be more precise, but I think Norse mythology comes into play.”

“So the whole thing about Sleipnir is true? Thor wasn’t joking?”

Loki rolled his eyes. How many more people had that idiot told?

“No, he was serious. And now I’d like your help to see if this child, my child, is healthy. Would you do that for me?” He made a tentative smile, hoping to bring out Bruce’s more altruistic side.

“Wait. You want to keep the baby? You’re about to become a father?”

“Why do you all look so surprised?” He turned to Loki too, who simply shrugged.

“You’ve never given any hint about your desire of a family, you rather…. Never mind, let’s just pretend this is a bad dream and nothing more. If you really want me to see how thing are going I’ll need the proper material.”

“Everything is already stored in the room on the left. Loki?”

“What?”

“You should get a little closer,” Tony gestured at the space dividing them; Loki was in the farther corner of the room.

“Forget about that.”

“Lokes…”

“No. I’ve just told you. No. I can survive the Hulk, our child doesn’t,” he put a protective hand on his stomach.

Bruce couldn’t believe his eyes.

“Lokes, I can assure you…”

“Wait,” Bruce interrupted him, “I’ll talk to him,” there was something different in Loki, no more raging madness, just the concern of a parent for their unborn child, “Loki, I mean no harm. I’ll react only if you attack first, if you don’t I’m good at controlling the Hulk part. And I’m not particularly fond of the idea of hurting little children, let alone if they aren’t even born yet, so I can assure you I won’t have any sudden reaction. Wait, your eyes’re different,” he realised. Getting closer had allowed him to perceive the different colour of the god’s irises; they weren’t anymore that electric, startling blue of the Battle of New York. They were green, an impressive green still, but much more natural.

“You remember my eyes under the influence of the Tesseract.”

“Is that theory true?” He asked Tony, who nodded.

“The Tesseract was influencing his decisions, the style is all Loki’s.”

“Without my _style_ ,” Loki mocked his tone, “You would’ve lost.”

“What are you talking about?” Bruce inquired.

“How convenient the portal was opened just in front of the Stark Tower, a place where I knew the defenders of Midgard would’ve been.”

“You planned to lose?”

“That’s not really why I asked you to come here,” Tony complained. Loki would’ve made him paid for every minute spent there, so he kind of hoped to end that soon.

“Let him ask. If he’s really to visit me – and I still see no point for doing so – I prefer him not to think me as the monster who willingly tried to destroy his planet.”

“He has a point,” Bruce admitted.

“I was not properly myself when the battle occurred. After my fall from the Bifrost,” Loki bit his lower lip, but no one interrupted him, “I ended up with The Other. His ways aren’t the gentlest ones, and I had no other choice but to give in if I wanted to avoid more torture,” Bruce eyes got wider at the mention of torture, but Loki didn’t even pause for a second.

The way referring to torture was so casual to him was baffling.

“The Other, during my staying in his not so lovingly hands, had managed to put me under the influence of the Tesseract. I had a mission to fulfil, and if everything had gone according to The Other’s plans, now he would rule over the Earth too. Somehow a part of me managed to get free from his control, so even though I could’t diverge much from the original goal, the way to achieve it was up to me. If you pick randomly up someone to make them become your puppet you can’t expect them to be necessarily good strategists. Now, if I’d truly wanted to win, I would’ve opened the portal at the poles, or in a desert, anyhow somewhere where it would’ve been difficult for you to arrive. The immediate damage would’ve been lower, but before you’d have even realised what was going on the Chitauri would’ve already invaded Midgard.”

“So… you helped us?”

“For how much I could, yes. I couldn’t be too obvious if I wanted to survive, but playing the part of the fool was something I could get away with.”

“People died,” Bruce stated.

“Many more would’ve without my interference. I know what you’re thinking: I could’ve sacrificed myself, but if it wasn’t me leading the attack of the Chitauri, it would’ve been someone else, someone whose aim wasn’t losing.”

“Without Loki it would’ve been a carnage, Bruce,” Tony offered him the cup of coffee he had promised on the phone, taking a sip from his one.

“Nothing for me?” Loki complained.

“Your tea is on the way.”

Bruce was a little startled by the change in the conversation; from the foiled attempt of word domination by some alien to tea? Well, those were Loki and Tony, together, a certain degree of weirdness was to be expected.

“So the villain was in practice the good guy?”

“Now don’t offend me,” Loki accepted his tea and stirred it by only moving his index in a circle above the cup.

Tony hid a small smile. Loki was definitely relaxing a bit, as always when he was allowed to talk at length; luckily he had been ignored when he had tried to stop the conversation.

“Right, you have a reputation to defend,” Bruce chuckled. Loki’s explanation wasn’t so farfetched, he and Tony had kept wondering why the god had made such a dumb move by opening the portal in such a convenient location, and now it all made sense.

“Now, let’s get down to business. I believe you but all this,” he gestured at Loki’s middle, “Is still a bad dream to me. It’ too strange.”

Loki snorted, but he could be fine with that. There was no open hostility from the human, only a certain weariness coming from being faced with something extremely unusual.

“What do I have to do?”

“You should follow me… Tony?”

“Room on the left,” he answered, going with them and hiding a smirk in his cup. As always, what Tony Stark wanted, Tony Stark got.

“Sit there. Mmh… well, let’s see. I don’t have your medical history, so I suppose I should start from the very beginning. How old are you?”

“In human years?”

“It’d be appreciated.”

“I don’t know for sure, maybe twenty, something less.”

Tony almost chocked on his coffee.

“T-twenty?”

“Could be nineteen, I’m not familiar with the conversion. Are you alright?” He asked when he noticed how much the human had paled.

“N-nineteen?”

“Tony, you’re worrying me. And why are you laughing?” He asked Bruce.

“Why? Look at him,” he pointed at Stark whose face was a strange shade of cinereous grey.

“Would one of you fools tell me what’s wrong?”

“He’s thinking about the age difference,” Bruce managed to say in between laughers, “He’s in his forties and you not even in your twenties.”

“For the Norns’ sake, I’ve lived more than a thousand years. We don’t age in the same way humans do, it has more to do with our life expectancy than our mental age.”

Why even people who were considered clever turned stupid around him?

“Good to know. Now, let’s go back to the important stuff. Tony, do you need my assistance?”

“No, I’ll recover on my own,” he ignored Loki rolling his eyes at him.

The following questions received more standard responses, and soon even the medical examination of the baby was completed, leaving a bewildered doctor and two beaming parents. Bruce excused himself from the fluffy scene of the strangest couple he had ever met in his life, leaving the two men alone.

“See? It wasn’t as bad as you thought,” Tony commented on their way up to the attic.

“If you say so. You almost had a heart attack.”

“That had nothing to do with your misgivings.”

“Yet the Hulk almost killed someone,” there was no way in hell he would let Tony get away with this


End file.
